Miracles
by canarycreams
Summary: Minerva gets the courage to tell someone that she loves him..but does he love her? Valentines Day fic..sort of.. Lots of fluff!


Disclaimer: The song is called "When you believe" and it's by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. Characters belong to the wonderful JKR.  
  
A/N- Yes, I know it's late for Valentines Day..but I really couldn't think of anything that good..so here it is. I hope you'll like it, even if it's late :-P.It's full of fluff, and AD/MM. I would love reviews, good or bad, so thanks a bunch if you do!!! :D Now, on with the fic!  
  
Miracles  
  
Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
  
It was Valentine's Day. The day of flowers, hearts, chocolate, and love. It was a day that was lovely to most, but not so lovely to others. Specifically, Minerva McGonagall.  
It was not the surface aspects of it that bothered her. There were feelings inside of her that nobody knew, and she knew that she had to act on them. Someday. But she was scared.  
  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there is much to fear  
We were moving mountains Long before we knew we could  
  
It was breakfast time. The disgruntled Minerva trudged her way to the Great Hall. As she made her way along, she saw couples sharing valentines, and snogging. She sighed longingly at them, wishing that someday, she would be in love..with..HIM.  
  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It is hard to kill  
  
As she approached the staff table, the headmaster greeted her warmly. "Good Morning, Minerva. You are looking lovely this morning." "Thank you, Albus.." she replied as she attempted to hide the blush on her face as she sat down. As Professor McGonagall went to class, her best friend Rolanda Hooch approached her. "Min! Come here! I need to talk to you..now!" Hooch said demandingly. "Coming..coming.." Minerva said warily. As she approached, Rolanda slapped her on her cheek. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Minerva yelled as she rubbed her red cheek as onlooking students giggled. "To wake you up," Rolanda said indignantly. "Why.." Minerva stuttered as she tried to find her words. "You and Albus Dumbledore have had your eyes on each other for years. Why neither of you will act, I do not know. But you must act, if he won't. Or else you'll be receiving another wake-up slap along with the other one." She giggled. "But.." "No buts..act now.." Her voice softened, "You and Albus are perfect together..I know you, Min, and you love him. So tell him." She walked away, leaving Minerva in a pile of confused thoughts.  
  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will You will when you believe  
  
Her day was long, as she was mostly preoccupied with her thoughts. She loved him, yes, but she was afraid. What if he really didn't like her, and was just was being friendly? She tried to put that thought out of her mind, but she was worried.  
  
In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proved in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds Too swiftly flown away  
  
She was at his office door. She was waiting, she was afraid. She forgot why she was there. She was sure she loved him, but what about him..did he return these feelings?  
  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With heart so full  
I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say  
  
She started to talk to herself.  
I love him, I love him...I love him. The words felt funny coming out of her mouth, maybe they would take some getting used to.  
  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail It's hard to kill  
  
She said his password, and jumped on the stairs. As they moved, she felt sick. I love him, she kept saying to herself. She felt reassured for a few seconds. She approached his desk. He turned.  
"Ah..Minerva..I thought you would be..coming," he looked at her with his twinkling blue eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes...  
"I..uh..I." she tried to focus....but.. those.. eyes... "..I wanted to talk to you."  
"Ok, Min, what would you like to discuss?" As she heard the nickname used so many times before, she gained comfort and confidence.  
  
Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe Somehow you will achieve  
  
She focused on what Rolanda had said to her just moments before. She couldn't say it...she couldn't..she wasn't sure..  
Albus stared at her. She felt as if he was looking through her..she shifted in her seat.  
"Minerva McGonagall, I think that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met." He looked at her with twinkling eyes.  
  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe Believe..  
  
"Albus..I..I.." she stuttered.  
"You..?"  
"I think I love you!" she blurted out and felt a rush of relief sweep over her.  
"What a compliment to be bestowed on an old man such as myself." He laughed, and his eyes twinkled.  
"Oh no, I should go, I've made a big mistake..I must go..I must go."  
She ran to the door.  
"Minerva, come back," he put his hand on her shoulder. His touch was warm and comforting. She looked into his eyes.  
  
There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail It's hard to kill  
  
He leaned into her, and he kissed her. It was like nothing they had ever felt before. They were meant to be, they just knew it. She didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to let her go. They drew apart. "I love you too, Minerva McGonagall." "Oh, Albus.." she fell into his embrace. "It's been too long..."  
  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe Somehow you will  
  
He conjured a red rose for her.  
"The most beautiful red rose for the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Albus gave her the rose. "Happy Valentines Day."  
"Happy Valentines Day, my love. I love you, Albus."  
This time, the words did not feel awkward coming out of her mouth.  
  
You will believe in miracles  
You will when you believe.  
  
A/N- Oy! The fluff! Now...if you like it, or not..please review! Thank you! :D 


End file.
